


What Means To Be A Black Cat

by JustARainbowDisaster



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Car Accidents, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Plans For The Future, Sorry Not Sorry, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARainbowDisaster/pseuds/JustARainbowDisaster
Summary: Adrien loved Marinnete's coffee. It was there when he needed the most and not only as an energy booster, but also as a stress reliefer.He was so glad to have Marinnete. She was the love of his life. They had plans for the future full of happy kid's laughs, family bonding and lots of coffee cups.Or maybe not.Oh well, maybe dreams aren't meant to come true.(This is my first fic here I am sorry for any Grammar/Vocabulary mistakes, my mother tongue isn't English. Also I suck at summaries and fanfics in general but oh well, there is no turning back now XD)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	What Means To Be A Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it!  
> *DISCLAIMER*  
> My mother tongue isn't English so there might be Grammar/Vocabulary errors. I am terribly sorry about those.
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much welcome! Please let me know if you liked my content and would like more :)(I promise I will write fluffier stuff too XD)
> 
> ~Enjoy!

Adrien loved Marinette’s coffee.

Since they moved in together, she always made coffee for him. She would even wake up at 6 in the morning to brew him some, because she knew that it would be a tiring day for him, since he had to wake up at seven, so he didn’t miss his first class.

Her coffee was there since his first day of university, the coffee was there at 2 A.M. because he had to do some last-minute studying, it was there when he was in a bad mood. A cup of coffee was always there when it was needed, accompanied by the love of his life of course, because it was never going to be the same without her by his side. And it truly wasn’t. 

Adrien knew that she preferred hot chocolate with three marshmallows, even in the middle of July. But she didn’t drink the warm drink that signaled home, coziness, love and snowy nights beside the fireplace. She drank coffee, always coffee, to show him that he would never be alone, that they would go through everything together. It was a nice way of thinking until they discovered that it wasn’t that simple.

At this point, they had their own cups. Adrien had bought both of them one for their anniversary. His, was forest green and had a black kitten covered in mud. There were black bold letters under the kitty that said “Thank you for sharing some of your luck and love with me”. Marinette’s was bubblegum pink with a little red ladybug on it and said “What’s mine it’s yours, I can provide luck for both of us” in red, curvy handwriting. His girlfriend teased him when she saw it telling him that ‘She was the clumsy one that tended to break things every now and then’ and that ‘She thought it would be more suitable if they changed cups’ but he laughed it off, gave her a peck on the cheek and shook his head. Now he regretted ‘borrowing’ some of her luck more than anything.

The blond remembered when they would call over Nino, Alya and baby Leah, their daughter. They would have dinner together like a family, eat dessert and watch a movie after putting Leah to sleep. They loved the kid. She would call them ‘Ucle Adwien and Autie Mawinette’ and they would call her ‘little phoenix’ as she had an obsession with fire. The couple dreamed about having kids. They weren’t even married yet but that didn’t stop them from dreaming. Marinette had already decided how many she wanted and their names by her teenage years. Adrien adored the names. He had thought some good ones too like: Kayla, Austin, Owen, Piper, Estelle, Asher, Aiden… But when he heard the bluenette’s choices his heart skipped a bit. She had it all planned and that made him love her even more if that was even possible. It was a shame that they had to leave that dream behind.

The hotel’s coffee literally sucked. The expression is raw but it was the truth. It was bitter, the sugar he always said to be added never reached his tasting buds. It was probably from those bags that you find in supermarkets, not like the coffee he liked, the one that was made by the kilos and kilos of coffee beans that he bought on weekly basis from the store. It didn’t have that sweet taste from the caramel syrup that his girlfriend added, as she knew he had a sweet tooth. He missed home. He missed coffee. He missed his coffee cup. He missed Marinette. That’s why, when he saw a petite figure, shoulder length midnight hair in a braid, standing in the middle of the airport, black thermos in hand, he almost started crying because he was back. He was back home, back to Marinette.

Adrien’s favorite day was Saturday. He would wake up textbook in hand and sit on the couch, only to find a green cup of coffee waiting for him on the coffee table. Only that on Saturdays, a little surprise was placed next to the cup. It was always something different until his love ran out of ideas. A macaroon or two now and then, sometimes a croissant, a cupcake and a lot more that he didn’t even remember! Being raised in a bakery, among flour, dough and furnaces, made Marinette an excellent baker. He tried to help her in the kitchen when he could. Key word: Tried. The blond couldn’t remember a time where he didn’t almost blow up the house. But she would always giggle at his pout and his rumbling about how ‘they should buy a new oven because that one didn’t like him’ or that ‘it wasn’t his fault the dough stuck on the ceiling because it was obviously in love with it’. The image of Marinette wearing her red flowery apron, flour covered face and having some cream on her cheek, made him smile.

Saturday was also the day when his parents came to visit. Marinette would brew coffee for them and Gabriel, while his mother only drank water or orange juice. They never told him why. Of course, they regretted it after.

One Saturday morning, his father came alone. He didn’t talk at all. He would nod or shake his head, his bloodshot eyes, red from crying, always stared at his shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Adrien asked where Emily was. Big mistake. Marinette grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. The blond looked at her. Her eyes, oh her mesmerizing bluebell eyes, were watery. Her shoulders shook lightly but she didn’t sob, she didn’t cry. She waited, eyes travelling between his father and him, waiting for an answer. The answer never came. Gabriel was out of the door in a second, broken, too broken to tell his only son that his mother was somewhere better. In the land of angels, he doubted she would be anywhere else. She was a nice woman after all. Stomach cancer was something that she couldn’t fight. He forgot about the unfinished cup of coffee he had left at his son’s apartment but he never forgot about Adrien, even though he never visited or called again. He thought that his son would forgive him, which he did, and hoped that he would see him again when he was invited at the wedding. With that being said, he didn’t contact Adrien. Not until his son called him, his voice cracking every now and then.

Adrien’s life was full of regrets at this point. His regrets and his loved one’s mostly. He remembers the celebration after Marinette got her driving license. They called Nino and Alya over, ate dinner and drank coffee. Well, at least Marinette and Adrien did. Whenever Alya asked why they were obsessed with it, he always told her that Marinette and his first date was at a coffee shop, but Mariette would just chuckle lowly, take her head in her hand and mumble something about him ‘reading too much fanfiction’. He would shake his head and laugh along. As the night was getting to an end and the married couple left, Marinette and Adrien fell asleep on the couch (mostly because after making out Marinette was too tired to walk and Adrien was too tired to carry her). He regretted telling her that she should learn how to drive. ‘It is going to be useful’ he had said. Much good it did them…

Everything was ready. Rose petals scattered then and there leading from the front door to the bedroom. The house was clean, two cups of coffee were waiting on the wooden coffee table and a small velvet box on the neatly made bed. A box that held their future. Everything is going to be okay, he kept thinking. Everything is going to go smoothly. But he was the black cat for a reason. Not even spending all his life with ten kilos of four-leafed clovers in his pockets would be able to save him from this situation.

He was angry. He banged his fists on the table. So. Freaking. Angry. He was furious. Adrien was going to find that man and kill him with his bare hands. He banged his fists on the table again. One of the many mini-mirrors Marinette used to put her make up on, fell on the floor and shattered. Marinette looked up from her sketch book, her eyes looking at him full of concern. She opened her mouth and closed it. The blond knew she wasn’t used to this. Wasn’t used to being weak. He got up and kissed her. Hot tears streamed down his face. Marinette tried, she really tried but it was only making things worst. She understood that she couldn’t kiss back and stopped.

Adrien had to make his own coffee from now on. He never stopped cursing that damn driver that caused the accident that day. That left the love of his life paralyzed, having to move around in a wheelchair, getting weaker every freaking day. She has never been the same. Neither has Adrien. He never stopped regretting that he encouraged the bluenette. Because now, she couldn’t move, couldn’t talk and couldn’t respond to his kisses. He never stopped kissing her, never stopped hugging her, never stopped lying in the same bed with her and never stopped loving her. He never stopped crying whenever he saw Leah, when he saw something that he and the one he loved would ever have. But he never blamed Marinette for it; she was the victim after all.

He remembered her last day like it was his own. They were in the garden, watching the once bloomed flowers, the ones he couldn’t take care of, while drinking coffee. Adrien at least, as Marinette couldn’t. Adrien looked at her. Her once playful bluebell eyes looked lifeless now that she was so weak that she couldn’t even hold a pen to draw. He missed the old Marinette. Her concentrated face, the twinkle in her eyes, her joyful laugh, oh her laugh...It was like music to his ears. Seeing her like this was breaking his heart in two. What was he thinking, in a million pieces! Not even coffee could fix some problems. Suddenly her eyes widened. He went near her to see what she needed. Her eyes were watery. She slowly raised her head to meet his eye level. He didn’t know where she found the strength to make that move or to say the following words loud and clear, pouring all her emotions at once.”I love you so much. I wish we could live the life we dreamed about, getting married, having Emma, Hugo and Louis and drink coffee. Mmh…I liked coffe…” that’s all she said and it was more than enough. It was more than enough to be a goodbye, more than enough to be a confession more than enough to make Adrien cry tears of joy mixed with sadness ones. Because he was losing her but she could finally be in peace. No more pain and no more of the H**l they were calling life.

Adrien has graduated from university. He is a successful psychologist and loves taking care of Leah any time he can.

They say that if you drink, it makes the pain go away. They forgot to mention that coffee is a drink too. He makes his own coffee. Now, he prefers to drink it bitter. He misses Marinette more than anything and loves her even more.  
He never tried to date someone else because he was sure that his soulmate, the only one meant for him had already passed away. He learned to live with it.

He still made regrets.

He still loved her.

He still loved coffee.

Some things never change.

After all, he was a black cat…

**Author's Note:**

> Well I mean... I hope it was okay? Can I have some thoughts on it? Again I hope you enjoyed! I will be very happy to read your comments!


End file.
